dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Percel (SSJJ)
Xenoverse Xenoverse 2 |FirstApp=Game: "Dragon Ball Xenoverse" Fanga: "Tale of Two Coolers Saga" |Race=Frieza's Race |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Status=Alive |Address=Toki Toki City (Game only) Conton City |Allegiance= Time Patrol |Occupation= Time Patroller Emperor Candidate |Affiliations= Chronoa (superior) Champa (superior) Frost (former idol turn nemesis/Team Universe 6 replacement) Taino (comrade/friend) Dial (comrade/mentor) Cooler (comrade/fusee) }} Percel is member of Frieza's Race, and was a potential candidate to be apart of Team Universe 6, but was instead replaced by Frost after he failed to impress Champa with his power. After Champa lost his grudge tournament to Team Universe 7; Percel migrated to Universe 7, and thus survived the events that would have transpired due to the Tournament of Power. Appearance Percel's base form resembles the Fourth Transformation/Super Evolution. His body armour is beige, and his skin is dark blue, he has green hands, a green tail, and green face. He has light blue gems, and his eyes are black blue. Personality Percel tends to brag about his victories, and even brags about his training with Dial. He is kind, but cares little of what people think of him. He uses his wisdom to create complex strategies that even Piccolo has trouble following, and was able to surprise his enemy by dodging his attacks before he analysed their range or abilities. After the truth was revealled about Frost; he made him into a nemesis, and made it his goal to take him down. He would often obsess over the fact he didn't get to take him down. Biography After migrating to Universe 7 After migrating from Universe 6 to Universe 7 with permission from Fuwa and Shin in Age 779; he lived on uninhabited planet to train endlessly on, and managed to reach power equal to Piccolo's power at the time. He however got caught in a battle between Jiya and an unknown insect species, and uses his battle during the fight. After the fight; Percel was able to survive, and joined the Time Patrol. Powers During the time of his recruitment for the Universe Tournament he was considered to be on par with Krillin power, but still was a candidate for the tournament. However he was kicked from the Team after Champa was displeased with his power. After his training on the unnamed planet in Universe 7; Percel was on par with Piccolo's power, and eventually managed to increase his power after training under Dial. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Ki Sense *Galick Gun **Super Galick Gun *Death Beam **Barrage Death Beam *Buster Cannon **Super Buster Cannon **Finish Buster ***Super Finish Buster ****Super Finish Buster Barrage Forms and Transformations First Form Percel's first form resemble the Fourth Transformation, and has bio-armour resembling the Elite Suit. While in this form; he was able to reach power on a par with Golden Frieza after his training despite being his first form. Infected Galactic Patroller Jiya used Percel's body to fight an unknown insect species. While he was in this form; Jiya had him wear a robotic power suit that runs on water. Fusions Percooler Percooler (ペルスラ; Perusūra) is the Fusion of Percel and Cooler. During a Parallel mission; Percel teams up with Cooler against Celljack and several powered up Ginyu Force members. He is the first Metamorese Fusion of Frieza Race members in my continuity, and so far the only that doesn't have a failed form. Coolcel Coolcel (クウルセル; Kūruseru) is the Potara Fusion of Cooler and Percel. After Percooler's fusion timed out during the two separate Parallel missions. The first is against Celljack, and during another they fuse into Coolcel to face off against Dark Janemba, and manages to defeat him. He is the only Potara Fusion in my continuity. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Frieza's Race Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament Fighters